The Origins of the IUXFA
Samurai and Bobcat were on chat one day . . . (Yes, I saved this. It's priceless. IXD) * 6:53 BobcatsioHelllllooooo! * 6:53 TaekwondoLegendBOBCAT * 6:53 TaekwondoLegend HELLO * 6:53 BobcatsioHi Sammy! ;D * 6:53 Bobcatsio How was your dayyyyyyy? * 6:53 TaekwondoLegendAll right * 6:53 BobcatsioGood good * 6:54 TaekwondoLegendI ate a donut * 6:54 BobcatsioOoooooh * 6:54 TaekwondoLegendDON'T TELL ANY OF MY INSTRUCTORS * 6:54 Bobcatsiowhat kind? * 6:54 Bobcatsio GASP * 6:54 Bobcatsio I SWEAR ON THE OFFI THAT I SHANT * 6:54 Bobcatsio XD * 6:54 TaekwondoLegendlXD * 6:54 TaekwondoLegend *XD * 6:54 TaekwondoLegend well then * 6:54 TaekwondoLegend that first "XD" * 6:54 BobcatsioIt's like the XD face with eyebrows :3 * 6:54 TaekwondoLegendhad like * 6:54 TaekwondoLegend a unibrow * 6:54 Bobcatsioyesssssss * 6:54 TaekwondoLegendXD * 6:55 Bobcatsio|XD * 6:55 TaekwondoLegendIXD * 6:55 TaekwondoLegend so does that mean like * 6:55 TaekwondoLegend you grow a unibrow * 6:55 BobcatsioOr maybe it's those headband things that the generic ninja people wear * 6:55 TaekwondoLegendevery time you laugh * 6:55 TaekwondoLegend OOOOH * 6:55 BobcatsioOh noooooooo * 6:55 TaekwondoLegendA UNIBROW HEADBAND * 6:55 TaekwondoLegend INTERESTING * 6:55 BobcatsioAHHHH * 6:55 Bobcatsio ALL IS CLEAR * 6:55 Bobcatsio YOU DO NOT GROW ONE * 6:55 Bobcatsio YOU GET MAILED ONE * 6:56 TaekwondoLegendXD * 6:56 TaekwondoLegend we have the most interesting conversations * 6:56 BobcatsioFROM THE INTERNATIONAL UNIBROW XD FACE ASSOCIATION * 6:56 TaekwondoLegendYES * 6:56 BobcatsioWell duh! :3 * 6:56 TaekwondoLegendI'm reminded so much of my instructor right now * 6:56 TaekwondoLegend we would have conversations like this * 6:56 TaekwondoLegend on a normal basis * 6:56 BobcatsioYOU CAN ALSO GET ONE FOR A MONTHLY SUBSCRIPTION * 6:56 TaekwondoLegendTO THE UNIBROW MAGAZINE * 6:57 BobcatsioBASED IN * 6:57 Bobcatsio GUAM * 6:57 TaekwondoLegendXD * 6:57 BobcatsioWHY DID IT TAKE ME SO LONG TO TYPE GUAM * 6:57 TaekwondoLegendI DON'T KNOW * 6:57 TaekwondoLegend THE UNIBROWS * 6:57 TaekwondoLegend THEY'RE AFFECTING YOUR TYPING SPEED * 6:57 BobcatsioTHEY DONT SPEAK VERY GOOD ENGLISH AT THE IUXFA * 6:58 TaekwondoLegendTHEY SPEAK UNIBROW-ISH * 6:58 BobcatsioAYE * 6:58 TaekwondoLegendTHE LANGUAGE OF THE ONE EYEBROW * 6:58 TaekwondoLegend FOR THE EYEBROWS * 6:58 TaekwondoLegend NOW STAND * 6:58 BobcatsioTHE ONLY TRUE LANGUAGE * 6:58 TaekwondoLegendAS ONE * 6:58 BobcatsioTHE MOTHER LANGUAGE * 6:58 TaekwondoLegendYES * 6:58 BobcatsioTHEIR MOTTO IS * 6:59 Bobcatsio "UNITE-ABROW" * 6:59 Bobcatsio FOR THE UNIBROW * 6:59 TaekwondoLegendYES * 6:59 TaekwondoLegend PERFECT * 6:59 BobcatsioTRULEY STANDS UNITED * 6:59 Bobcatsio LITERALLY * 6:59 TaekwondoLegendI LOVE HOW WE'RE TALKING IN CAPS ABOUT UNIBROWS * 6:59 BobcatsioAYEEEEEEEE * 6:59 Bobcatsio THEY ALSO SHOUT A LOT AT THE IUXFA * 7:00 TaekwondoLegendYES * 7:00 TaekwondoLegend UNITE-ABROW * 7:00 TaekwondoLegend XD * 7:00 TaekwondoLegend no * 7:00 BobcatsioTOGETHERRRRRR * 7:00 TaekwondoLegendIXD * 7:00 BobcatsioAS ONE * 7:00 Bobcatsio AH YES * 7:00 TaekwondoLegendWE SHALL UNITE-ABROW * 7:00 BobcatsiolXD * 7:00 TaekwondoLegendIXD * 7:01 BobcatsioTHEIR HEADQUARTERS ARE IN GUAM * 7:01 Bobcatsio BUT THEY SHIP FROM * 7:01 Bobcatsio CHILE * 7:01 Bobcatsio ITS VERY * 7:01 Bobcatsio CHILE THERE * 7:01 TaekwondoLegendIXD * 7:01 BobcatsioSO THEY ALWAYS WEAR SWEATERS * 7:01 Bobcatsio THEY USED TO SHIP FROM HUNGARY * 7:01 Bobcatsio BUT YOU CAN GUESS WHAT HAPPENED * 7:02 TaekwondoLegendIXD * 7:02 BobcatsioAFTER THE GREAT KFC INCIDENT OF '09 * 7:02 Bobcatsio THEY MOVED TO TURKY * 7:02 Bobcatsio BUT AGAIN * 7:02 Bobcatsio A SIMILAR ISSUE * 7:02 Bobcatsio THE THANKSGIVING RIOT * 7:02 Bobcatsio WAS ENOUGH * 7:03 Bobcatsio TO FINALLY MOVE THEM TO CHILE * 7:03 Bobcatsio WHICH I KNOW IM SPELLING INCORRECTLY * 7:03 Bobcatsio BUT WHATEVAH * 7:03 TaekwondoLegendAND THEY DECIDED TO UNITE-ABROW AS ONE TO BEST SERVE THE PEOPLE * 7:03 BobcatsioEACH EMPLOYEE AT IUXFA GOT A COMPLEMENTARY SWEATER * 7:04 TaekwondoLegendMAKE THEM UNIBROW HEADBANDS * 7:04 BobcatsioMONOGRAMMED WITH A UNIBROW * 7:04 Bobcatsio THEY SAID * 7:04 Bobcatsio AND THE PEOPLE * 7:04 Bobcatsio HAVE BEEN SERVED * 7:04 Bobcatsio AS WE STAND UNITE-ABROWED * 7:04 TaekwondoLegendUNITE-ABROWED * 7:05 Bobcatsio TOGETHER * 7:05 Bobcatsio AS ONE UNIBROW * 7:05 TaekwondoLegendONE UNIBROW * 7:05 BobcatsioIN THIS GREAT FOREHEAD * 7:05 Bobcatsio WE CALL LIFE * 7:05 TaekwondoLegendFOR TOGETHER * 7:05 TaekwondoLegend WE ARE THE ALMIGHTY * 7:05 TaekwondoLegend UNIBROW * 7:05 BobcatsioORDER YOUR HEADBANDS TODAY * 7:05 TaekwondoLegend-epic music plays- * 7:05 BobcatsioTSFH * 7:05 Bobcatsio blasts * 7:06 TaekwondoLegend"Strength of a Thousand Unibrows" * 7:06 BobcatsiolXD * 7:06 Bobcatsio Samurai * 7:06 Bobcatsio I believe * 7:06 Bobcatsio we just created an infomercial * 7:06 TaekwondoLegendIXD * 7:06 Bobcatsioabout Unibrow headbands * 7:06 Bobcatsio This is * 7:06 Bobcatsio my life * 7:06 TaekwondoLegendIXD * 7:07 BobcatsiolXD * 7:07 Bobcatsio UNITE-ABROW * 7:07 TaekwondoLegend"Arch-unibrow" by TSFH * 7:07 TaekwondoLegend "Empire of Unibrows" * 7:07 Bobcatsio"Blackunibrow" * 7:07 TaekwondoLegend"Unibrows of War" * 7:08 TaekwondoLegend "Clash of Unibrows" * 7:08 Bobcatsio"Heart of Unibrows" * 7:08 TaekwondoLegend"Unibrow Nation" * 7:08 TaekwondoLegend "Moving Unibrows" * 7:08 Bobcatsio"Sky of Unibrow" * 7:08 TaekwondoLegend"Master of Unibrows" * 7:08 Bobcatsio"Norweigen Unibrow" * 7:09 TaekwondoLegendthat is by far the best parody IXD * 7:09 Bobcatsio"Flight of the Unibrow" * 7:09 TaekwondoLegendYES * 7:09 TaekwondoLegend "Dragon Unibrow" * 7:09 BobcatsioA truly fitting homage to TSFH and Unite-abrow * 7:09 TaekwondoLegendIXD * 7:09 Bobcatsio"Sons of Unibrow" * 7:09 TaekwondoLegendeven better! * 7:09 Bobcatsio"He Who Brings the Unibrow" * 7:10 Bobcatsio YES * 7:10 Bobcatsio THAT ONE IS AMAZING * 7:10 TaekwondoLegendYES * 7:10 TaekwondoLegend PERFECT * 7:10 TaekwondoLegend HE WHO BRINGS THE UNIBROW * 7:10 BobcatsioNUMBER ONE ON THE CHARTS FOR SURE * 7:10 TaekwondoLegendABSOLUTELY * 7:10 TaekwondoLegend also * 7:10 TaekwondoLegend "Children of the Unibrow" * 7:10 BobcatsioITS UNITE-ABROW'S THEME SONG * 7:10 TaekwondoLegendYES * 7:10 BobcatsioYesssssss * 7:10 Bobcatsio IT PLAYS * 7:10 Bobcatsio WHENEVER YOU WALK INTO THE LOBBY * 7:10 Bobcatsio OR ORDER A HEADBAND * 7:11 TaekwondoLegendYesssssssssss * 7:11 Bobcatsio"Unibrowbourne?" * 7:11 TaekwondoLegendAWESOME * 7:11 TaekwondoLegend ALSO * 7:11 TaekwondoLegend WHAT ABOUT * 7:11 TaekwondoLegend PROTECTORS OF THE UNIBROW * 7:11 BobcatsioGoes along with "Children of the Unibrow" * 7:12 TaekwondoLegendPOWER OF UNIBROW * 7:12 TaekwondoLegend IRON-UNIBROW * 7:12 TaekwondoLegend AND * 7:12 TaekwondoLegend INVINCIBROW * 7:12 TaekwondoLegend THAT LAST ONE IS GOLD * 7:12 BobcatsioTHATS UNITE-ABROW'S SLOGAN NAME * 7:12 Bobcatsio FOR THEIR UNIBROW GEL * 7:12 TaekwondoLegendINVINCIBROW * 7:13 TaekwondoLegend ooh, what about "Unibrowspell"? * 7:13 BobcatsioBUY TWO HEADBANDS * 7:13 TaekwondoLegendWINTERBROW * 7:13 BobcatsioGET ONE INVINCIBROW * 7:13 Bobcatsio THE WINTER LINE * 7:13 Bobcatsio WAIT * 7:13 Bobcatsio OH MER GERSH * 7:13 Bobcatsio WHAT IF THE HEADBANDS WERE * 7:13 Bobcatsio "HEADBROWS" * 7:13 TaekwondoLegendYESSSSSSSSSSS * 7:13 BobcatsioAND WHEN YOU GO SHOPPING ON THE SITE * 7:14 Bobcatsio YOU * 7:14 Bobcatsio BROWS THE COLLECTION * 7:14 TaekwondoLegendTHAT PUN WAS PERFECT Category:IUXFA